HORNS
by NOTagentsofnothing420
Summary: <html><head></head>Life isn't exactly a walk in the park when you have Horns. Jessa wasn't expecting to magically grow devil horns out of her forehead, and a month later, she gets an offer she can't refuse. Because who can turn down Tony Stark? No one, that's who. :) RATED M FOR CURSING & LATER CHAPTERS :D *CLINT/OC*</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I saw the movie HORNS with Daniel Radcliff yesterday. IT WAS AWESOME! probably one of my favorite movies to date.**

**Anyway, after watching that, this brainchild was born. **

**For those that HAVE seen HORNS, I changed how my OC gets her horns, but they look the same as the ones D. Radcliff has for majority of the movie (OR TRAILER, SO GO WATCH IT FOR AN IDEA OF WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT). **

**AND this character, and her back story, have nothing to do with the movie. **

**I just really liked the idea.**

**DISCLAIMER! **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC **

**(Minus the horns, I guess? I don't know..)**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!**

*** J ***

* * *

><p>My name is Jessa Louise Watson.<p>

I'm 22, I have semi curly coffee colored hair that's grown out a bit past my shoulders, I live in the tiny mountain town of Estes Park, Colorado, and everyone thinks I'm crazy.

No, it's not because I knocked a girls tooth out once in high school, or because my dad was the town drunk before he finally found the ditch he was born to die in last year.

Oh, if it were something as fucking simple as that. I would give anything to go back to that.

No. The reason everyone stares at me whenever I leave my house is because I have fucking horns.

Yes, that's right! Fucking horns! Like a ram... or the damn devil, as every person in this town _loves_ reminding me wherever I go.

It all started about a month ago, when I woke up with these fucking things on my head, starting out at little pointy things just breaking the skin on my forehead, to horns.

Full on fucking_ horns_.

After a day or so of seeing it in the mirror, and every person that saw me seeing it too, I accepted that they were real, and that they probably weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

I definitely wasn't the devil, though.

Hell, I still have my mother's silver cross necklace around my neck.

I haven't taken it off since she died, when I was eight.

But, I did accept that they're a part of me.

And that they do look _pretty damn cool_.

I cut my bangs a little bit to it them better, and I have to admit, they make me look like a badass!

At least I didn't have to change my life for these damn things. I already work from my computer, editing blueprints for Stark Industries via internet, and the only other places I go are the grocery store and the bar a few blocks over, until last week, when my horns grew another inch or so in length and the owner told me I shouldn't come around anymore.

Lyle was nice about it, at least.

Others, not so much.

So, the glares I was getting now as I walked down the side walk home with my lone grocery bag were expected.

I don't blame them.

Really, it would be weirder if they stopped at this point.

I saw my next door neighbor close her curtains as I went by, before walking up the path to my front steps. I sighed as I heard my house phone ringing from inside, before unlocking the door and setting the bag down on my way to grab the cordless landline off its base.

"Hello?" I answered as I pulled the bottle of whiskey from the plastic bag and set it on the glass coffee table.

_"Jessa Watson?" _The man asked, and I replied as I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of ice, "Yeah, how can I help you?"

_"I've been taking a look at your work, Jess, and I have to say, it's impressive. What do you say about coming out to New York and working from here?" _

"Wait a second..." I thought outloud, "Is Tony Stark actually calling me right now?"

_"You bet your ass, sweetheart."_

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Mr. Stark." I reasoned as I stood in front in the mirror in my hallway and ran my fingers along one of my horns.

_"Tony, and why would that be? Don't like the city?" _

"No, it's not that. It's just..." I stammered, not knowing what I say.

How could I tell my boss, my fucking _idol_, that I have _actual_ horns?

I don't want to lose my job because he thinks I'm insane. And that's _definitely_ a possibility.

_"Tell you what, I'll have a car pick you up at your house, take you to the airport in Denver and fly you out here for a little while. Then you can make your decision if you want to stay or not. Whaddaya say, Jess?" _

I couldn't stay inside forever, right? Living like this wasn't really living.

And if anyone could come close to relating to this, supernatural personal experience wise, it would be the damn Avengers. They have a hulk, after all.

I took a deep breath and jumped off the bridge.

"Okay, I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**Reviews are more than appreciated! :)**

*** J ***

* * *

><p>I officially have a new favorite thing to hate.<p>

The airport.

It was hard not to scowl or growl audibly at people as they passed by, or as I strut past them with my single rolling suitcase behind me, their eyes lingering a little too long for my liking.

The TSA lady even pulled on one of my horns!

First of all, _OW_! Hopefully, these things will stop growing soon, then maybe they won't be so sore. And second, that's just straight up rude!

She just grabbed it! Only when I shouted "HEY FUCK YOU LADY THAT SHIT HURTS!" did she let go.

Don't even get me started on the actual plane ride. The people in my row asked to move about ten times.

_Rude_.

I'd rather them just condemn me to hell. At least I was used to that!

Every second until I was getting into the black unmarked car waiting for me outside the pickup area at JFK was hell.

I wanted to scream.

The driver gaped as he held the door open for me and shut it behind me, before returning to the wheel so we could get the hell away from here.

I flicked off the airport through the tinted back window and laughed to myself.

* * *

><p>The elevator inside The New And Improved Avengers Tower opened for me automatically, and a voice from nowhere said, "Name, if you would miss."<p>

"Jessa Watson?" I mused as I looked around for a speaker, but found none.

The doors closed with me inside and the elevator started to move as the voice replied, "Welcome to the Tower, Ms. Watson. Mr. Stark and the rest of the team are expecting you."

"Thank you?" I asked the ceiling in a laugh, before the doors opened and I was met with a spacious, super modern and luxurious living room, that expanded into a bar, and behind that, a kitchen. I froze for a moment, before peeling my back off the wall of the steel box and stepping out.

There they were, The Fucking Avengers.

Including the man I've idolized since I was little, Tony Fucking Stark.

My wedges made the tiniest sounds as I took a few more steps and caught their attention.

Every. Single. One of them.

I was like a deer in headlights, standing there in my blue Tshirt, skinny jeans and a black leather jacket, with my stupid rollie suitcase.

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard one of them whisper harshly, and I chuckled to myself as I mumbled, "You could say that."

My eyes found Tony's and I died a little, before I ignored his dumbstruck expression and said, "Hi. You called?"

"Those were _not _on your company badge photo." Tony joke with a surprise smirk, everyone else still staring and whispering between each other.

"Not like I wanted 'em." I shrugged before I addressed the rest of the group on the couches.

"Okay, let's just get this out of the way. I have horns. They're real. Get over it. They're still coming in, I think, so don't try to pull them off, because that shit hurts. Also, I can be very persuasive, so if I'm drunk, please don't do anything to piss me off. Oh, and my name's Jessa. Any questions? Because this shit gets annoying real quick."

And the onslaught of rapid fire questions began.

After a minute of the seven people in the room, other than myself, talking over each other at me, I sat down in an empty chair, that I guessed must have cost more than my shitty ass car back home.

"OKAY!" I shouted, quieting them, and then smiling as I leaned up on the armrest and said, "Why don't we just go around the room? Counter clockwise. Everyone can ask a question, and that's it. Make it count."

"Are you the devil, ma'am?" Captain America asked very politely, and I couldn't help but smile at him, sitting closest on my right, as I answered, "That's very sweet, but no, I don't think so."

I looked to the next person, The Black Widow herself, and she asked her question very carefully. "What did you mean by persuasive?"

"If I tell you to do something, literally anything, suggest it even, you'll do it. I don't know how it works, but it does, and when I focus, it's almost impossible for you to lie to me."

Next was the notable Dr. Banner, and he smiled shyly as he asked, "Could you show us?"

"When we're done with twenty questions, sure! But only if someone volunteers. And I can't hide these." I finished by motion in my hands at my horns, and turned to the God of Thunder, who smiled brightly before he asked, "Are you sure you are Midgardian?"

"It means Earth." Tony explained, and I thanked him with a smile before I answered Thor's question.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm from Earth. Thank you for asking though."

Next was Tony and I rolled my eyes as he asked with excitement, "How long have you had those things?!"

"About a month, and they've just about stopped growing any more. I've been thinking about grinding them down, or sharpening them or something."

"That's so cool!" A girl around my age, and not someone I'd seen on tv before like the rest, said with a flustered smile, and then asked, "Were you in some kind of crazy cult or something? Or we're you cursed or..."

"Nope," I laughed, watching her fluster some more, "I just woke up with them, and when my hangover wore off, I realized they weren't imaginary or going away or whatever."

The guy next to her, Hawkeye, or Clint, as he introduced himself, and I smiled brightly at the handsome man on my left. "Alright, last question Clint. Make it good!"

"Are you single?"

I blushed, as Tony broke out in laughter, followed by the rest.

"Okay, okay! So who wants to be the test dummy?" I asked to stop their chuckles, and it worked, because Tony's hand shot up in the air like it was the third grade.

"You ready?" I smirked as he stood from the couch and shot right back, "Bring it on!"

"Hey, Tony," I started in a sweet polite voice, "Why don't you lick the wall over there and tell us all how it tastes?"

An he did. A minute later, the Avengers were laughing and high fiving me as Iron Man was busy licking the wall. That, apparently, tastes like marshmallows to him.

"Alright," I giggled, "Tony, you can stop now."

As soon as he sat back on the couch, I added, "He won't remember doing that tomorrow. One of the side effects, I guess."

* * *

><p>Natasha showed me to my room, the guest room on the main level, and left me to get settled in.<p>

I almost instantly shed my shoes and changed into my old beat up sneakers, but I did spend a little while gaping at the room.

It was like a big loft apartment, with a partial kitchen, a little living room set up, a walk in closet, the nicest bathroom I've ever seen, and a huge bed.

An everything was done out in black, silver and red. My favorite color.

It was like this place was made for me.

The sprawling view of the city was just an added bonus.

A few hours later, as it was just getting dark and I was finishing unpacking my suitcase into the closet of my massive guest room, when JARVIS, the voice from the ceiling, announced through the room, "Ms. Watson, it seems you have a visitor."

"Thanks." I called back as I got off the floor in front of my suitcase and went to the door.

I opened it, and smiled when I saw Clint of the other side, one hand rubbing at the back I his neck as he smiled down at me.

"Hi..." I smiled, trying my hardest not to blush under his gaze.

"Uh...Hi."

He seems as nervous as I am.

Probably because of these damn things on my head.

Of course, I would meet the man of my dreams, who's _beyond_ good looking, with these fucking horns growing out of my head!

"Come on in, Clint." I said with a small smile as I stepped aside and held the door open for him. He was in jeans and a tight black T Shirt, without his leather jacket from before, so when he went past, I caught a glimpse of those arms of his.

My knees buckled, but I used the door for leverage. I was not going to faint, not now!

I clicked the door closed as he sat on the small couch, and as I went to take the space he left for me next to him, I could tell the both of us were beyond nervous at this point.

Clint let out a sigh in anticipation, before looking up from his hands that he fumbled nervously with, and asked, "Do you want to go somewhere with me right now?"

"Yeah," I smiled, but then added, "As long as it's not too crowded."

"Don't worry, we're not even leaving the building." He said with a deep laugh and smiled, a real, genuine smile, before he took my hand and stood, leading me out of my guest room, down the hall and into the elevator.

"Jarvis, roof please."


End file.
